


outrun the world

by caffeine101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angry Mob, Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/F, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Sensory Overload, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Whumptober, bthb: angry mob, rated g bc I finally kept a clean mouth in a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeine101/pseuds/caffeine101
Summary: He lands right in the middle of a group of people that are getting angrier and angrier and Peter is certain that the correct term is ‘mob’. And he’s right in the middle of it, the cause of it, and about to be swarmed by it.///or, peter is swarmed by an angry mob post-reveal. the people don't take too kindly to spiderman being responsible for the death of thousands.





	outrun the world

**Author's Note:**

> welcome my clown ass as she writes for a universe we won't see in two years.

Peter registers a faint buzzing in his ears as he tries to break through the fog of _this can’t be happening this can’t be happening this can’t be happening-_ He tries to snap himself out of it, tries to register anything else but the roar in his ears and the screaming in his mind and chatter of the man on the screen as he goes on about how they never could have seen this coming, a high schooler as Spiderman, and what steps do we take from here? 

It’s finally MJ’s voice that does it for him - she’s on the ground, looking up at him in a sea of faces that are also staring at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It seems like everyone, bar the man on the screen, is standing still, silent, waiting for Peter to make a move. Everyone except MJ, that is, who is screaming for Peter to, “Go! Get out of here, Peter, go!” 

It’s these words that finally convince Peter to move, but it’s also the sound of a teenage girl screaming that spurs everyone else to move as well. Suddenly, there is chaos beneath him, and Peter knows MJ is right - he has to get out of there, _now_. He has to go to Aunt May, Happy, they’ll know what to do, they’ll help him-

He jumps off the lamp post he’s on, sticks his web to the side of a skyscraper beside him and soars through the air, only to let go as something large and bulky, although not hard or sharp, hits him in the shoulder, the one that’s grasping the web. He’s sure that it would have dislocated had he not been enhanced, but even though it doesn’t pop, it does hurt, and this paired with the surprise of it, convinces his fingers to let go of the web.

He lands with a thud next to the thrown object - a purse - right in the middle of a group of people that are getting angrier and angrier and Peter is certain that the correct term is ‘mob’. And he’s right in the middle of it, the cause of it, and about to be swarmed by it. 

He jumps to his feet as soon as he processes this, and he raises his arm again, this time straight up - he doesn’t need to go anywhere right now, all he needs to do is go up, get up and away and out of reach of all these people that had previously admired him but clearly don’t want to do anything but hurt him right now - only for someone to seize him around the waist and hold him in place. “Got him- someone call the police-” the man behind him calls to the crowd in general, and Peter can see people pulling out their phones, either to follow the man’s directions or to take pictures and videos of a restrained now-outlaw.

Peter knows it would be so easy to break the man’s arms and jump out of his grip, but this man is only doing what he thinks his right - if Peter really was a mass murderer, this man would be a hero - and is an innocent beside, so he tries to squirm out of his grip. Unfortunately, being slimy as well as sticky doesn’t come with the powers, and so, with an, “I’m so sorry, sir!” he pushes as hard as he can on the man’s arms, and they let go almost immediately with a cry.

He hopes he hasn’t done any permanent damage, but he really, really need to leave, because while he can take on groups and gangs of criminals, he can’t take on what must be hundreds of people, none of which he can injure because none of them are villains, not really. This time, though, instead of relying on his webs (he’s learned that lesson), he lunges for the side of the building. He can easily crawl up the side as long as no one throws something at him from the inside.

He’s underestimated the determination of the people - someone grabs him by the ankle and yanks him back down, and Peter, still a slave to the laws of physics, yet again, lands on the ground, catching himself with his forearms are that most definitely going to be bruised by the end of today (and that really is the least of his worries). He tries to pick himself up, but only earns himself a kick to the ribs for his trouble, and someone practically snarls at him, “Stay down, freak.”

Somehow, the words sting more than the kick does, but Peter’s had plenty of practice with Flash, so he lets the words and the rather run-of-the-mill pain wash over him and tries to stand up again, but it seems that the words and actions of the man from earlier has made the entire group braver, and suddenly sneakers, loafers, high heels, flats, sandals, and even crocs are hitting every part of his body, all of them telling him to _stay down_ as they step on his hands, shove their shoes in his face, and aim sharp kicks to his stomach. 

Individually, almost none of them are as strong or as painful as walking through fire after crashing a plane, being slammed into by a bus, or even a criminal wearing a steel-toed boot, but there are so many of them, and Peter has never been _mobbed_ before, and there are so many colours and noises and smells and there’s just _too much_, it’s so overwhelming and the pain is just the icing on top to his disorientation. 

Peter can vaguely feel wetness clinging to the mask and it’s getting hard to breathe, and Peter recognizes the signs of a panic attack moments before he has it, knows that he can’t suffer through one now and that he has to pick himself up and leave, but also recognizes that it’s all too much, he can’t deal with the sensory overload and the revelation of his secrets and the fact that he’s a criminal now _and_ get away without hurting someone all at the same time. 

He pathetically wishes for his Aunt May and for Tony as he dodges a heel to the eye. 

In the end, it’s the noise of the sirens paired with the distant screaming of MJ as she shoves people aside to try and get to him that spurs him on. He follows MJ’s example and shoves people from side to side as he forces himself up, every part of his body screaming in protest, all five senses completely overwhelmed _(the constant movement from everyone around him the screaming and yelling of the mob the taste of dirt and blood in his mouth the feeling of so many people touching him and hurting him the smells of perfume and cologne and sweat it’s too much too much too much)_, mind flying through thoughts that hurt more than both of those combined. 

He continues to shove people to the side as he makes his way to the building that’s not even a yard away, still careful to not cause any permanent damage but not as reluctant to use his strength to get people to _get away from him_. Once he’s there, he immediately climbs up higher than they can reach, higher than they can throw, higher than they can see, but doesn’t stop there, he keeps going, keeps climbing until he’s all the way at the top and then he _still_ keeps moving, slinging further and further away as if he can outrun the world.

It’s when he finally trips, stumbles over his feet and lands on his hands and knees, scraping them and the suit that he finally stops, stares at the blood on his hand, curls into a ball, and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that read somewhat accurate,,, f for respects for peter parker, poor baby.


End file.
